First Date?
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: It's Percy and Annabeth's first date! You know it can't go perfect. Read and find out what happens. Fluffy and cute. Major Percabeth! AU.


**One shot of Percy and Annabeth's first date. No flames please! Hope you enjoy, review, PM, and be awesome.**

Annabeth P.O.V

I loved the beach. Especially when I'm with my wonderful and hot boyfriend, Percy Jackson. We were sitting on a beach blanket, me on his lap, his arms around my waist. I felt so at ease, no monsters, or annoying girls, bothering us. I turned around and kissed him. He pulled away, looking surprised.

I frowned at his look. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head. "Nothing... I just didn't expect you to kiss me." I rolled my eyes. Gods he was so dense sometimes. "Percy, have you forgotten the fact that I'm your _girlfriend_ now? So you should expect me to kiss you whenever I want to."

Percy had a blank look on his face. "Sorry, I'm new to this kind of stuff. So, what do regular couples do?"

I leaned into him. Wow, for once, I didn't have an answer. Since we're demigods, "normal" means fighting monsters or saving the world. But, what did regular mortals do?

I sat up. "Percy, we never even had our first date yet! I can't believe I forgot!" Percy cocked his head. "First date? How do we do that?"

He looked so adorable that I couldn't resist squealing. I cleared my throat. "Like, for example, when the guy takes the girl to the movies? Or to a restaurant for dinner? Stuff like that, Percy, your job is to impress me." He sighed. "So much work! Don't I already impress you? With my charm, good looks, and sense of humor? What else could you ask for?" he teased.

I slapped his arm. "Funny. Do you have any ideas of a date?"

He shook his head. "Why don't we just stay here and make out?" he suggested, smiling cockily.

I blushed, because I actually considered his idea. "No, Seaweed Brain. We can do that anytime! Just... surprise me," I said as I got up. Percy also stood up. He grabbed the beach blanket and folded it. "What if I can't think of anything?" he asked, obviously panicking.

I rolled my eyes, put my arms around his neck, pulled him into another kiss. "I believe you can think of something, Seaweed Brain. Try your best okay?" Together we walked back to camp. I really do believe that my Seaweed Brain will come up with the perfect first date.

Percy P.O.V

I went into my cabin and flopped on the bed. What should I do? Then I sat up. I decided to go to the Aphrodite cabin, since they were experts at love and dating and all that. I knocked on Cabin 10's door. Piper answered the door. "Hey, Percy. What's up? Come in!" I walked into the cabin. As always, it smelled of perfume. I tried to ignore it, but the smell still made me feel intoxicated.

"Piper, I need some advice... Annabeth wants me to plan our first date. What should I do?" I asked, feeling a little desperate.

"Well, I know that Annabeth isn't the type of girl to like mushy stuff. Make it simple. Take her to dinner! What's the best restaurant you know in Manhattan?" suggested Piper.

I shrugged. "I'll probably call my mom later and ask her. So we have to dress up and stuff?" I asked.

Piper nodded. "Hmm... You would look good in white. Luckily, I have a white suit. I think it would fit you really well! And, I can work on you hair." I nodded. "Sounds good. Shouldn't you tell Annabeth to wear white too?"

"Yeah. Lucy, can you tell Annabeth to wear white tonight?" she yelled to her sister. Lucy nodded and ran off to find Annabeth. Piper smiled. "Okay, so that's taken care of. Let's get started on your hair." I cocked my head. "What's wrong with my hair?" Piper rolled her eyes. "For Aphrodite's sake, Percy, it's too messy! Don't worry, this will make your hair permanently smooth, and soft, and it'll make you look good too." Piper sent me to wash my hair which I did, and then I came back, where she had some products on her desk. I sat in the chair, while she brushed my hair, put some product on it, and blow dried it. When she was finished my hair looked completely different. Most of it was parted to one side, and there was a slight sideburn on my left side. Wow. I had to admit it looked good. **(A.N: For those of you who watched the drama Boys Over Flowers, I'm trying to describe Percy's hair as JiHoo's hair when he cut it.)**

Piper checked the clock. "It's five. What time are you planning to go?" I shrugged. "Uh, six thirty?" I answered.

"Iris message your mom now! You have to know what restaurant to go to!" urged Piper.

"Okay, okay, I got it," I said, while walking over to the fountain in the cabin. I dug a drachma from my pocket and threw it into the mist. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." The mist shimmered and then I said, "Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan." Then, I suddenly saw my mom, writing on a piece of paper.

"Mom," I called out. My mom jumped a little. Then she saw me. "Oh my goodness! Percy, your hair! Honey, you look so handsome!" my mom gushed, smiling in approval. I blushed. "Thanks, Mom. By any chance, do you know a good restaurant to eat at? Something fancy."

"Something fancy.." my mom thought. "Well, the Madison Square Garden Restaurant is pretty fancy." **(A.N: I honestly don't know if it's a real restaurant or not. Kinda lame, but what the heck.)**

"Okay. Thanks mom! Love ya, bye," I waved my hand though the mist. Piper handed the suit to me. There was an inside black shirt, and a white bowtie. I quickly went back into my cabin and changed into the suit. I looked into the mirror, and prayed that I looked good. I went back to Cabin 10 to get Piper's approval. When she saw me, her eyebrows raised, and she nodded. I just hope Annabeth likes it.

Annabeth P.O.V

Lacy told me to wear white tonight. I asked her why, and she told me Percy was planning something special. I smiled to myself then rushed over to my cabin. Luckily, I had a white dress from the last dance I went to in Olympus. It had straps on it, but I was going to wear a white cardigan over it. I also put on my white shoes, which had a slight heel to it. I grabbed my white bag, and put my wallet and dagger in it. Just in case of emergencies. I checked my watch. It was six o clock.

I saw Piper and some guy in a white suit come over to me. When they got closer, I realized the guy was _Percy._ Oh my gods, he looked soooo handsome! I squealed as I saw him. His hair looked _completely _different. It was parted to one side, and it looked smooth and silky. He looked so hot in that suit, I felt a little crazy. I can just say I am the luckiest girl alive to have a guy like him.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, smiling at me. "You look pretty." I blushed. "You're so hot," I breathed. I covered my mouth. I did _not_ mean to say that out loud. Percy blushed slightly. "Thanks?" I stroked his hair. Oh my gods. It was _so _soft. I'm really impressed. The fact that he cleaned himself up made me really happy and made me love him even more than I already do, if that's even possible.

Piper smiled at us. "You guys look great! I'll go over and tell Argus where to take you guys. Come on!" she waved us over, and we followed.

"How did you get your hair to look so good?" I asked while grabbing his hand. He grinned. "A little help from our friend, the daughter of Aphrodite." he motioned to Piper. I nodded in approval. "Is this permanent?" Percy let go of my hand and put it around my shoulders. "Yeah, it's permanent. Do you think I look weird or something?"

I looked at him, shocked. Dang, this boy really _was _a Seaweed Brain. How could he think he looked _weird?_ He looked downright hot. His hair framed his face perfectly and his green eyes shone a little bit brighter. "Idiot, you look so handsome! Don't ever think you look ugly. Any guy that's worthy enough to date _me_ has to have some good looks," I teased, winking at him. He laughed. "Oh yeah? Well, any girl that's worthy enough to date _me_ has to be hot, and somewhat intelligent. Annabeth, you know that doesn't apply to you, right?" He grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. We approached the van. Piper was talking to Argus, and he was nodding to her. I figured that was a good sign. Piper went over to us. "Good news guys, Argus says he can take you, but you guys have to be back around twelve. Is that okay?" she told us. We nodded. She smiled. "Good luck, you guys! Hope you have fun," she winked. She hugged Percy, and then me. Piper started to head back to our cabin, waving at us.

"Well," said Percy, "Let's go!" The ride to the city was quiet. We didn't have much to say. Probably because the stuff Percy and I was going to talk about was going to be really awkward in front of Argus. After a while, we ended up at a fancy looking restaurant.

"Hey, isn't this Madison Square Garden Restaurant?" I questioned. Percy nodded. "Yeah, and we're eating here. My treat," he said, winking at me. He held up a credit card.

I stared at it. "How in the name of _Hades_ did you get that?" He chuckled. "Little gift from Daddy. Come on! I made reservations, let's not be late." We exited the car, waved to Argus, and started heading towards the restaurant. It was super fancy. Percy took my hand.

"Hi, reservation for two? Under the name Poseidon," he told the guy at the counter. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Only my Percy would think of something like that. "Yes.. right here," replied the guy. "Rebecca will show you the way. Enjoy your dinner, please."

A waitress with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes about our age came over. She looked bored, but she brightened up when she got a sight of Percy. I gritted my teeth. Oh gods, no.

"Hi," she said in a flirty way. Her greeting was obviously directed at Percy, and she didn't pay the slightest attention to me. "My name's Kirsty and I'll be your waitress tonight. "Please come this way, I'll show you to your table." She grabbed Percy's arm, purposely leading him away from me, and taking him to our table. She looked backed me, and _smirked._

Bitch, no.

I will not let our first date get ruined by some _mortal._ If she thinks she's won, she's _completely_ fooling herself. I huffed out in annoyance and followed them. We reached our table, which had a really good view of the city. I sat down across from Percy. I crossed my arms, feeling irritated. Percy looked at me in concern. "You okay? Is anything wrong?"

How sweet. He's concerned for me! I can't let him know that Kirsty is the reason why I'm feeling annoyed. He'd just get confused. I sent in a smile. "Everything's fine, Seaweed Brain. I really like it."

He returned the smile. "Good. And nothing's gone wrong. I think I did a really good job." He leaned back, satisfied. I giggled. What an ego. And what he doesn't know won't kill him. I will deal with Kirsty, you'll see.

"Okay, I'm ready to take your order!" Kirsty came back, her voice all peppy. It was so fake that I had to resist cringing. "What would you like, my gentleman?" she asked Percy, eyes all on him. Percy didn't notice, as he was looking at his menu. "Uh... the cheeseburger combo with the salad. I'll have Coke, as a drink."

"Sure!" she replied. She began to walk away. Wow. Is she serious? I called out to her. "Hey, ma'am? You kinda forgot me! How about my order?" I said, faking a smile. She gritted her teeth and then came back. "I'm sorry, Miss. Must have slipped my mind."

"I'll have the lasagna with a little spicy flavor, and I'll have a Sprite. You can spell those, right?" I asked innocently. She sent me a look of pure spite. "I'll be right back with your food," she hissed as she walked away. I leaned back, happier. Score one for Annabeth.

"What was that all about?" asked Percy. Oh, he was so adorable when he was clueless. I didn't want to upset him, so I shook my head. "It's nothing. Let's just... enjoy the scenery," I said, smiling.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, our annoying waitress Kirsty came back. She served Percy's food first. I noticed mine hadn't came yet. "I'll be right with you, hon," Kirsty said as she headed back. When she left, she laughed very, very quietly. Percy didn't hear it, but fortunately, I did. I knew something was up.

Kirsty came back with my lasagna and Sprite. It looked normal, so maybe Kirsty was finally getting the message that Percy is mine and that she has no shot of winning him over. Feeling relieved, I took a bite out of my lasagna. Oh, boy, that was a big mistake.

"AUUUGGGH!" I yelled, dropping my fork. My food was _smoking _hot. How could I have been so stupid? I've survived monsters, Titans, and somehow some _mortal_ tricks me with a simple prank. My mouth was literally burning up. Some customers were watching me, astonished. Percy also jumped a bit. "Annabeth, you okay?" he asked.

I couldn't talk. My mouth was too busy burning. I grabbed my Sprite and drank it. However, it wasn't a Sprite. By the taste of it, I just _drank _vinegar. I spat it out, splattering the whole table. Percy looked at me in confusion. I didn't care. All I cared was getting this horrible fire out of my mouth. I grabbed his Coke and basically drained the cup. When I finished I slammed the cup down and started breathing heavily. Oh my Gods, I had _never _eaten anything that spicy. What the hell was in my food?

I heard faint laughter behind me. It was Kirsty, doubling over in laughter. Was this her entire plan? Putting something in my food that made it ultra hot and make me look like a fool in front of Percy on our first date? I was so mad right now. And I don't think my face could get any redder.

Kirsty flounced over to our table. "Oh my, what happened? Did you have an accident, missy?" she said, eyes full of arrogance.

I growled and grabbed her by the shirt. "What. Did. You. Put. In. My Food?" I choked out. My throat still kind of hurt from the spiciness. She tossed her hair, and then slapped my hand away. "You asked for a little spice, right? I'm just doing what the customers want."

I slammed my hands on the table hard, which made the plates and silverware rattle. Kirsty jumped a little. So did Percy. He watched me in amazement. Or, at least I hoped it was amazement. I grabbed her by the shirt again. Now, her eyes shown a little fear. "Listen to me. Tonight's me and my boyfriend's first date. Now, what the hell were you doing? You basically ruined the whole night. You know what? I don't give a damn what you think of me, or what you think of my boyfriend. I know that he's never going to leave me for a bitch like you, so you can stop dreaming. Guess what? You've also made a fool of me out of this whole restaurant, and you're going to pay. Believe me, I'm not kidding when I'm mad." I let go of her shirt. She sniffed loudly. "Please refrain yourself from yelling in the restaurant, please," she said, smirking at me.

Are you serious? This bitch still wants to play hard? I grabbed my Sprite/vinegar, and poured it all over her head. She gasped. Then, I grabbed my lasagna, grabbed her head and mashed her into it. I was so freaking angry that I couldn't resist myself. I pushed her down and ran out of the restaurant. People were staring at me, but I didn't care.

I ran to the park near here, and collapsed on the bench. Tears fell out of my eyes. This always happens to me,doesn't it? Why do the gods hate me? I was the one who ruined our date tonight. Percy was probably going to tell everyone at camp, "My crazy girlfriend freaking beat up a waitress? Isn't that crazy?"

I put my head in my hands. Oh, I would rather be facing Medusa than ruin my first date.

Percy P.O.V

What just happened? Annabeth beating up a waitress, and then running out. Was it something I did? I'm such an idiot. She left, and our whole first date has gone to a waste.

Kirsty, our waitress, finally got all the lasagna off her face and threw her towel away. Her hair was still wet though, and still smelled like vinegar. Despite that, she still sat on my lap.

"So, we finally got blondie out of the way, huh? You wanna come to my place tonight? We'll have loads of fun together," she winked, stroking my face seductively.

I slapped her hand away and then pushed her off. "Dream on, mortal girl. There's _no way _in hell I would abandon Annabeth for a slut like you," I retorted. Tears began to form in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. What a poser. "Go find yourself some other guys to give blowjobs to," I said as I pushed her again and left the restaurant. Where was Annabeth?

I tried to think. My ADHD was kicking in so I had to pace back and forth a little. Annabeth had told me once she had always wanted to visit the Madison Square Garden Park. I was banking that she was there and so I sprinted to the park. I looked around for a bit until I saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on a bench. I immediately knew it was Annabeth. I rushed over to her side.

"Annabeth! You okay? Don't worry, I took care of Kirsty. She won't piss you off anymore," I said, sitting next to her. She wiped at her eyes angrily.

"So what! She still ruined our first date, and I wanted it to be perfect! No, distractions, annoyances, or anything! And it's all gone to waste," she said, tears falling out of her eyes.

I sighed. Nothing beats off the perfect night while sitting next to a crying girl. I felt like a complete idiot. I didn't want her to feel sad on this day. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat her in my lap. I rested her head on the crook of my neck and shoulder. She sniffled. I hugged her, stroking her hair. "Annabeth, it's going to be fine. So what if she ruined our first date? At least I'm spending time with you," I said, trying to comfort her. She wiped her eyes again. "Percy, it's our _first _date. That's the most important date of any couple! And I let it be ruined by some slut!" she said. I grabbed her chin and made her face me. Even when her eyes were red from crying, she still looked gorgeous. I studied her face for a bit before talking.

"Annabeth, don't worry about it. We'll do a makeup date someday. Plus, we have the rest of the night to ourselves," I said, then kissed her. She tensed a little, but kissed me back. After a few seconds we pulled away. I wiped one of her tears away. "Why don't we go to Montauk? No annoying girls there," I said. She giggled. "Sure. But how will we get there?" she asked.

I made a tsk-tsk sound and whipped out my credit card again. "Did you forget, dear daughter of Athena, that I have the power of money now? Taxi, of course."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't resist chuckling. We both stood up, and started heading back to find a taxi stand. Annabeth walked in front of me, but I grabbed her by the shoulders and put my arm around her. "Nope. Tonight, you have to be next to me at all times," I said, winking at her. She leaned into me. "That I can't argue with."

We finally got a taxi and headed for Montauk Beach. It was especially beautiful at nighttime, and I knew Annabeth would like it. We arrived, paid the taxi dude, and just sat on the sand, looking out on the ocean. Annabeth again nonchalantly sat in my lap. I rested my head on her shoulder. "So how's the view?" I asked her.

"Fantastic. I never thought the ocean would be this beautiful," she replied, and turned around and gave me a long kiss.

"Um.. Percy, can you.. dance with me? I've always... wanted to dance with you on our first date," she said, looking away shyly. I smiled. I stood her up and pulled her close to me. "Oh yeah! We need music," I said, taking out my iPod which I took without noticing and left it in my pocket. I picked a song through my playlist, and finally chose Miley Cyrus's The Climb. Yeah, I know she's gone crazy now but at least this song wasn't bad. I put one of my headphones in my ear, and the other in Annabeth's ear. I played the song and we began swaying, dancing to the music. Wow. I haven't felt this calm since... forever. And having Annabeth with me made me feel even better.

I could tell Annabeth was enjoying it as well. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, her leaning against me, eyes closed. After a couple of minutes the song ended and she opened her eyes, smiling at me. "That was... nice." she said, smiling at me. I pulled her in for another kiss. "The first out of many dances for us," I said.

Annabeth looked really happy. The moonlight shone on her blonde hair, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful to me. "I also have a present," I admitted, running a hand through my hair. "A present? You shouldn't have, I didn't give anything to you," she said. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I already have the best present." she frowned. "What would that be?" I pulled her close to me. "You." Her cheeks flushed. She closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss but I quickly turned my head around so she kissed my cheek instead. She pulled back, looking a little surprised. "Um... is anything wrong?" she was still blushing. I shook my head. "I need to give you your present." I looked around, and found it. The special patch of red seaweed. I held it up. Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Your special gift is seaweed?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Be patient, girlfriend," I said as I dug the sand away. Aha, the box was still there. I took it out and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked. I smiled. "Open it and see!" She did. She gasped. I gave her a blue coral pendant from my dad's palace, and a matching bracelet with mini blue corals. "It's beautiful," she said. She tackled me with a hug, almost knocking me down. She kissed me furiously. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" she squealed. I chuckled. "I try my best." We spent the rest of our evening relaxing on the beach, and kissing a little (okay maybe a lot) but we were still happy. So what if our first date didn't go well? As long as we had each other, we would always be happy.

**Finished! Hope you guys like it! PM, review, and make me smile! :)**


End file.
